LPA Preciousmetal Moments
by Tsun-chan
Summary: Things aren't always what they seem at Lilycove Preparatory Academy, especially between Silver and Gold, who just happen to be roommates. It's just mostly one-sided Preciousmetal for Silver. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokemon or LPA. These are just drabbles I come up with based on roleplays on Tumblr etc.

* * *

Silver was taking his usual afterschool stroll around campus. It helped him clear his mind and sort out his mixed up thoughts. Most of them were about his roommate and "best friend," Gold. As cheesy as it sounded, Silver had a crush on his longtime friend. It certainly was hard to get used to him at first, but the kid grew on ya.

He turned the corner to see the subject of his thoughts standing alone, leaning in that oh-so-tantalizing way he always did against the wall. The redhead swallowed. Maybe, maybe this was his chance to finally tell Gold his feelings. Silver stood there for a while to come up with an approach that wouldn't sound awkward. The best he could come up with was, "_Gold. You know, we've been friends for a while…a bit too long if you ask me. You see. I like you. Like as in more than friends. I'm sorry if it's awkward between us now, being dorm-mates and everything…_"

Just as Silver was going to walk towards him, Gold looked over and his eyes brightened. He raised a hand in greeting and Silver hesitantly returned it. The oncoming footprints made him realized that greeting was not for him. Silver turned around to see a girl rush past him.

"Sorry Gold, I was a bit late coming out of class."

"It's alright, babe. If I have to wait a million years for you, then I will."

"You're such a flirt."

He watched as Gold slipped his arm around her shoulders. He watched as they laughed happily with each other. He watched as Gold looked like he had no care in the world.

He watched as they walked away.

Silver stood there for a few minutes after they disappeared from view and turned around to go in the opposite direction.

Maybe he'll keep those thoughts as just dreams and just let that golden-eyed boy live his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokemon or LPA. These are just drabbles I come up with based on roleplays on Tumblr etc.

* * *

Gold came back to dorm wasted to the point where it seemed amazing that he managed to crawl to the door of their room. Silver had stayed up doing homework and muttering angrily about why the raven-haired decided to go out partying the night before the big exam. Hearing the familiar guttural noises and thumps against the door, Silver went over to it and yanked it open. The drunk teen fell on Silver, leaving them both in the most awkward position ever.

Blushing as dark as his hair, Silver pushed Gold off of him and scooted away to the other side of the room. He breathed heavily and watched the other boy lay there as dead as a log. He could take advantage of him, Gold was out cold anyway. He won't know what happened and just complain about his hangover the next morning. Silver shut his gray eyes and shook his head. That was crossing some sacred line of friendship they had.

He trudged over to Gold and dragged him onto the boy's bed. Where did that slob leave his pajamas? The redhead picked up the clothes that hung from the chair and the ones that lay on the ground and walked back over to the knocked out jerk. Closing his eyes and breathing deeply, Silver got to work. He undressed Gold, albeit paranoid because of every single noise the raven-haired idiot made. The task was finally over once he pulled those pants up and moved Gold so that he was lying properly on the bed. Silver brought the covers up to his torso and looked down at the snoring idiot in front of him.

_Come on, one kiss wouldn't hurt. You deserve one for helping the guy._

No, stop it. That taking advantage of him just the same.

_I know you want one._

Silver turned around and jumped into his own bed, facing away from Gold, before things escalated.

"Jesus, this is one hell of a hangover."

Silver opened his eyes and turned to see golden eyes sparkling down at him.

"Good mornin' you ray of sunshine," Gold grinned widely, "You don't happen to know who tucked me into bed, do you."

He quickly burrowed under his covers. "Some girl brought you over last night and helped you into bed." He muttered, "I only opened the door for her and finished studying for the exam—"

Silver sat up with a start, only to hit his forehead against Gold's.

"Ow," Gold rubbed the sore spot and gave Silver a disbelieving look. "If you say so—Wait, an exam? SHIT!"

They both rushed around the room, getting into their uniforms and stuffing papers and notes into their bags before they rushed out the door.

Some things were best left unsaid.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokemon or LPA. These are just drabbles I come up with based on roleplays on Tumblr etc.

* * *

Once again left to his devices, Silver had climbed up onto the roof and had sat there for a while. The noise from the dorm room was deafening with Gold hosting another party. After the 17th Birthday party, Silver was sure that he wouldn't step foot in there unless everyone was either wasted, kicked out, or no longer screaming and shrieking. It was surprising that no one had filed a noise complaint so far.

"Hey Silv-ey~"

Gold was crawling out the window towards him. It was obvious that someone had snuck in some alcohol and it was extremely obvious that the host had consumed most of it. He raised an incredulous eyebrow as the black-haired delinquent staggered over to him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm just," Gold tripped backwards and landed sideways in Silver's lap, "out…fer a walk."

"On the roof?"

The suave womanizer (emphasis on the woman) grinned sleazily up at him. "Eeeeeyup. I'm," he held up a finger to say something but ended up staring stupidly into space. After a few minutes, he giggled and continued, "I'm looking fer a girrrll."

Silver glared down at the wasted person before him. "Then you're definitely in the wrong place."

He was about to push him off his lap and preferably over the edge when Gold started to play with strands of his red hair. Silver paused and looked down questioningly.

"Y'know…" his amber eyes gazed at the locks he twirled between his fingers, "You…you could _totally_ pass as a chick."

The redhead stiffened. Now he was really going to push him off. But any train of coherent thought was broken as Gold moved himself into a straddling position. He cupped Silver's face into his hands and eyed him with a smirk on his lips.

"And your face…" he leaned so close that Silver had to move back, eventually laying down on the surface of the roof with Gold leering down at him. "Skin…is really," Gold caressed the flushed cheeks with surprising gentleness, "soft."

Silver's eyes widened as Gold bent closer, his lips getting _way_ too close to his. With eyes shut tightly and his face bright red, he stopped the other boy before he could get any closer.

"S—stop." He couldn't see Gold's face but he continued anyway, "You're as straight as you can get and you have girls falling all over you. I don't know why you're up here—messing with me, my feelings, my, my sense of self?! But I'm not the person for you. I'm sure you're just drunk and you don't know what you're doing and I'm," he took a breath, "I'm just not ready, and I'm sure you're not even close to where I am right now."

All he heard was silence on the receiving end. He opened his eyes hesitantly and looked up. Jesus, he just hated being this vulnerable. He was supposed to be a fucking soul-less creature. Not some whiny love-sick person who was sexually frustrated.

"So…"

Gold bent toward Silver's ear and whispered, "I'll do this just once…and I won't bother you again." He moved back to look at Silver. For a brief minute they locked eyes, sun blazing at the moon.

And for a moment, their lips were just hovered millimeters away from each other. He could feel Gold's warm breath fanning over his face. At last, Silver nodded and shut his eyes. God, it was as if he was losing his virginity.

His next thought flew out the figurative window as he felt a soft pressure on his mouth. Gold's lips glided effortlessly over his, their breaths mingling. Silver couldn't help but gasp, and the cocky teen took that opportunity to slip in his tongue. It was warm and moved around as if it were trying to map out every detail of his mouth.

The redhead kept his eyes closed. This was too good to be true and with his luck, it would turn out to just be a dream. But the panting, the feeling of their bodies close together, Gold's fingers tangling themselves in his hair, the noises of their grunts and whimpers were too real to call the work of the subconscious mind.

They parted their lips with a smack and both teens just faced each other, inhaling as much oxygen as they could. His hearted thumped excitedly inside of his chest as he swallowed in air. Never had he realized that this would definitely be something he would replace for breathing.

Without another word, Gold gave a brushed aside Silver's bangs, left a quick kiss on his forehead, and went back through window. Choruses of voices could be heard complaining about his sudden disappearance, laughing at the crash that just happened, and screeching along with the songs that blared from the speakers.

But during that tender peck, Silver doubted if Gold was really drunk at all. That punk was in the drama class after all.

* * *

**Note:** Forgive me I know these aren't that long, but when I'm in that mood, I just have to write things down.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokemon or LPA. These are just drabbles I come up with based on roleplays on Tumblr etc.

* * *

Silver has his violin case on his bed, pondering whether or not to actually play. It was open and his violin was ready for practice. Slowly, he stands up and brings it up to his chin, bow resting on the strings.

He hasn't played this instrument (fondly dubbed Argento) in two years, so how was he supposed to play this piece? His skills weren't up to par since the then…would this piece be ready in time? Well, what Silver was really afraid of was the fact that he wouldn't be able to play the violin, let alone the piece. He felt that he had defiled this instrument by leaving it under his bed for all those years to gather dust.

But Gold has always been stubborn in his beliefs and held an air of superiority in regards to his opinions, so someone had to show him up one time or another.

Letting out a long breath, Silver starts to play the first few measures, albeit a bit slowly. Rhythm was key in jazz, but it had to seem like it was improvised. The music flowed; it had no confinements in the genre of jazz.

The song itself seemed complicated, but it was all basics: sliding, grace notes, rationing the bow, vibrato. The position was mostly in first, sometimes in third. But Silver was rustier from before and his fingers didn't move as fast.

Sighing, he stops and lets the violin and the bow hang at his sides as his eyes scan the notes. It frustrated him being back at this level. He had improved so much for one who started late. But school was definitely one reason why he had stopped.

The redhead brings the instrument back up and starts to play his scales. The warm-ups were helping; his fingers gradually adjust and start to fly faster along the fingerboard. After playing his c# minor scale (jesus, he really needed to work on that one), he feels ready and tackles the piece.

"Yeah, the violin's great an' all, but man, I'm sure it can't do everythin'." Gold drawls as he leans on the headboard of his bed. His eyes are closed as he drums his stomach in time with the song coming out of the radio. "I mean, all ya do with it is classical stuff, right? What's the fun in that?"

Silver gives a small smile as he puts on the shoulder rest, "The violin can do more than that." Grabbing the cleaning cloth from the case, he wipes away the white trail of rosin between the bridge and fingerboard.

The other boy snorts, "Yeah, sure, but can't make this beautiful noise."

Both of them stay silent as they listen to the jazz singer croon along with the saxophone in the background.

His gray eyes flash in evil amusement. Silver starts rosining his bow and gives a nonchalant, "Are you sure?"

Gold opens one eye, a smirk slowly spread across his face. "Is that a challenge?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"What I'm sayin' is that you can't play jazz on yer violin."

Then Silver stands up, placing the violin under his chin and the bow on the strings. Seeing that his friend was serious, Gold pushes himself up and sits cross-legged on his bed.

"Don't cry when you lose."

"I won't," Silver smirks and presses the play button on the CD player.

Then he slides into the song.

Gold watches as Silver moves along with the music. The bow glides effortlessly over the strings, his eyes closed, head moving with the piece. His pale fingers move frantically and stop as quickly as they move. They fly all over the fingerboard and pause to wriggle out a vibrato, giving a full sound to the held note. The song itself had a happy, romantic beat to it, but at the same time, seemed longing, tortured.

And before Silver knows it, the song is finished, the last note dying away with the cymbal roll.

He opens his eyes to see Gold, with a raised brow.

"Well?"

The raven-haired teen goes up to Silver and drapes an arm around his shoulder. "Well buddy, mark this as the first day in hist'ry when Gold was proved wrong."

Silver grins, "I will."

* * *

**Author's Note:** If you want to listen to the song, it's on youtube. Just add this _/watch?v=IprPq6eGxAU  
_


End file.
